The principle of double-view display is to simultaneously display two different images on one display screen, and viewers in different viewing directions can only see one of the images, so as to achieve simultaneously satisfying different requirements of multiple viewers on one display screen. At present, a parallax barrier is commonly used to achieve a double-vision display effect.